


jealousy is not a good look on you

by produce101all



Series: the ballad of toxic relationships [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Mark, M/M, Mark is a possessive boi but u did not hear that from me, Mild Controlling Boyfriend Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/produce101all/pseuds/produce101all
Summary: donghyuck just wants to attend jaemin's party freely without his boyfriend acting like Dolores Umbridge controlling his every move





	jealousy is not a good look on you

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my coping mechanism to donghyuck's absence
> 
> this is inspired by the one markhyuck analysis video on youtube
> 
> disclaimer: this exhibits toxic relationship behavior pls do not tolerate this

 

"Don't wear that."

 

" _What?_ " Donghyuck turned to his boyfriend who was lying down in his bed, not even looking at him. Excuse him, but Donghyuck took three— _three!_ —hours just to come up with this outfit but his boyfriend has the audacity to tell him not to wear it.

 

He's not the boss of Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck continues to prep himself for Jaemin's party, quickly leaving the room without waiting up for his boyfriend because it's a party and he's not going to party with a sour mood.

 

"Ya, Hyuck!"

 

He hears Mark quickly get up and follow him downstairs but his boyfriend is being a prick right now with his attitude that at this point Donghyuck doesn't really care if he just goes ahead and drives himself to the party, leaving Mark alone.

 

"Hey, wait up! Are you seriously going to the party wearing that?"

 

Donghyuck doesn't look at Mark and rolls his eyes at the older. He's even worse than his parents, they don't even care what he wears.

 

"Yes, I am seriously wearing these," he faces Mark, gesturing at his clothes, "Whether you like it or not so you better not have a problem with it or I'm going to Nana's party without you."

 

"No," Mark says firmly.

 

That's it. Donghyuck turns up in his step and leaves his poor excuse of a boyfriend alone but then a hand comes to block his exit—Mark's hand, specifically.

 

He curses at himself for having an athletic boyfriend.

 

"Move outta the way, asshole."

 

"I'm not letting you go out in those clothes," Mark barricades himself between Donghyuck and the door and Donghyuck has had enough of his boyfriend he shouts, "It's fucking 2018! I can wear whatever I want!"

 

"You look ugly in those clothes," Mark snaps.

 

Donghyuck lets out a disbelieving chuckle, "Oh, sweetie. I know I rock these clothes,"

 

He adjusts his posture in a way that he's wearing the outfit to its full potential nad giving his best angle to prove to his boyfriend that, no, he doesn't look ugly in those clothes.

 

He saps (soaks) up the attention Mark is giving him because despite his boyfriend's words, he can see his eyes roam all over his body lingering on places he shouldn't be and Hyuck smirks smugly.

 

"I'm not the one wearing a muscle tee and unwashed jeans to a party, hun," he drawls lowly and he sees Mark gulp quickly.

 

It's so easy to get to his boyfriend it's quite pathetic (read: endearing) sometimes.

 

"But you said I look fine!" his boyfriend whined.

 

"As your boyfriend, it's quite obligatory to say that."

 

Mark walks up to Donghyuck and wraps his arms around the younger, kissing the top of his head, "You're so beautiful, Hyuckie."

 

Donghyuck is not amused and rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, "What? Are you going to quip back that it's just obligatory for you to say that as well?"

 

"Nope, just saying the truth," Mark smiles at him so genuinely and sincerely and so full of love and maybe Donghyuck's heart skipped a beat. Maybe.

 

"So can we please go now to Jaemin's party?" Donghyuck took his chance, pulling his puppy eyes and cutest expression at the older, "I don't want to miss out on the party of the century! Other prefectures will be there as well! I can't wait to meet new people!"

 

Mark's face soured at that, "Yeah, about that...no."

 

Donghyuck pushed his boyfriend off him. "You don't dictate what I can or can't do!"

 

"Hey, I'm not the evil stepmother here. I'm not the enemy, babe."

 

"Yes, you're not because you're the evil about to be ex-boyfriend here," Donghyuk challenged the older. Just because you are a significant other doesn't give you the right to control my decisions. "Mark, what's wrong? You're not usually like this."

 

Donghyuck stepped closer to his boyfriend to massage his shoulders and he was right, the boy was tense. He was only ever like this whenever he has a game coming up and the only de-stressing method Donghyuck knows with the most effect is this.

 

He brushes his lips against his boyfriend's own and he wasn't expecting Mark to hungrily kiss back, but oh well, who was he to complain. He has always liked it rough anyway.

 

Mark groans into the kiss and Donghyuck can't help but wrap his legs around the older, he knows how crazy Mark gets about his legs. Sometimes, he feels like his legs are the only reason the older asked him out.

 

Mark grabs onto his thighs, stroking them, feeling its softness, as he maneuvers their position from the door to the couch in the living room and Donghyuck gets back to straddling Mark's lap and kissing the life out of his boyfriend.

 

"Hyuck..." Mark breathed out, panting (erratically) very quickly, detaching his lips from his boyfriend. Donghyuck didn't realize he had to breathe as well so he lets Mark talk. "Hyuck, I'm so sorry for my behavior earlier. You should know that you can wear anything you want. You look so hot right now, you don't know the things you do to me."

 

Donghyuck's head must still be pretty lightheaded from the kiss because the words that just seemed to register in his mind are _you don't know the things you're doing to me_ , over and over.

 

"Hmm," he hummed, nosing along his boyfriend's neck, "Things like what?"

 

He heard Mark gulp, oh boy.

 

"Tell me, Mark," he whispered right at the boy's ear and he can't help but smile at the shivers it gave him.

 

"Y-your thighs. Your jeans kiss your thighs so well nothing's left to the imagination,"

 

Oh gosh, Mark Lee, you're wild. Donghyuck hums, peppering kisses down Mark's neck in encouragement to go on.

 

"And that see through shirt, Hyuck, they drive me crazy," Mark groans, "So crazy, baby."

 

—

"Where the fuck were you?!" Jaemin enters his room, fuming and without warning and gosh it's too bright and early to disturb Hyuck's sleep like this. Jaemin's audacity, really.

 

"Baby, come here..."

 

Jaemin's eyes shot up then to the body beside Hyuck under the covers, "Oh, gross. I can't believe you ditched my party to do the nasty with your boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> uhm, i cringed?
> 
> //  
> tw: [@markhyuck_ao3](https://mobile.twitter.com/markhyuck_ao3)


End file.
